<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Train Photos by PHANTOM_QUEENESS (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865804">Train Photos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PHANTOM_QUEENESS'>PHANTOM_QUEENESS (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, M/M, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Yuki and Manabe dont know each other, i actually think these two are cute, i have like 30 minutes till class so this’ll be rushed, i was bored so dont judge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PHANTOM_QUEENESS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Manabe keeps seeing this boy named Yuki on the train. He cannot help but think of how cute Yuki was. But one day, Manabe was texting Machi about Yuki. But when Manabe tries to take a picture of Yuki, he gets caught. Awkward...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manabe Kakeru &amp; Sohma Yuki, Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little rushed cause I don’t have much time to write this. I might split it up into 2 parts lol<br/>I kinda stumbled on this AU idea so I figured it’d be funny to use this as an excuse for writing on this hilarious ship. I hope y’all like this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manabe boarded the train, taking a seat at his usual spot. He looked up to see if that boy was there. Sure enough, he was.</p><p>Manabe pulled out his phone and began texting Machi.</p><p>”<em>Machi. He’s here again.”</em></p><p>
  <em>”Really?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”yeah.. wut do I do?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I don’t know.”<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Manabe rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>”I don’t think that’s very helpful!!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Well, I don’t even KNOW this person.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Niether do I.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”What do they look like?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Hang on. I’ll send u a pic.”</em>
</p><p>Manabe then switched over to the camera app and he aimed it at the boy. But then, of course, his worst nightmare came true:<br/>
The boy saw him...</p><p>The boy stared at him, a blank face showing. Manabe wanted nothing more than to die. But he felt the need to apologize.</p><p>He got up from his seat and went over to where the boy was standing. Said boy looked away, as if to ignore him to avoid anything awkward from happening.</p><p>”Uh.. sorry about that.” Manabe started. “I wasn’t tryin’ to be creepy or anything. It’s just that I was texting my friend about you and she wanted a photo. But then you caught me and I’m just making this worse, am I?”</p><p>The boy laughed. “No. Don’t worry about it. I-I’m Yuki. Yuki Soma.”</p><p>”Kakeru Manabe. Nice to meet ya.”</p><p>The train stopped and Yuki quickly took out a flash card. “Do you have a pen?” “U-uh, yeah. Why?” “I, uh...” Manabe laughed. “I guess you’re not very smooth, huh?” Yuki glared at him, making Manabe hold his hands up in a sign of surrender. “I’m kidding! Here.” He said, handing the pen over.</p><p>Yuki quickly scribbled his number down, handed Manabe the notecard and ran off to get off the train. But when Manabe looked down at the card, he realized:</p><p><br/>
”HEY! HE TOOK MY PEN!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I accidentally made a draft for this chapter twice and posted one. So I deleted that chapter. This took a while to finish this specific chapter cause shit has hit the fan irl. So pardon the time gap in updates lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Yuki got home, he immediately felt his phone vibrate. He quickly opened it and felt a sweat drop.</p><p>
  <em>’YOU KNOW YOU STOLE MY PEN RIGHT!?!?’</em>
</p><p>Yuki laughed.</p><p>
  <em>’didnt really plan on it..’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’well... YA DID!’</em>
</p><p>Yuki chuckled and went up to his room. He laid on his bed and began texting Manabe and they started going on and on about different topics. Manabe talked about Machi and Yuki talked about Tohru and Kyo.</p><p>
  <em>’damn, this Tohru girl seems pretty cool.’</em>
</p><p>Manabe hesitated in sending his next text, but instinct took over. He pressed the <strong>send</strong> button before he had any time to recoil.</p><p>
  <em>’so... are you and her dating or something?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’no. I really dont like...’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’like what?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’girls.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’o.o’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’-.-;’</em>
</p><p>Manabe immediately felt bad.</p><p>
  <em>‘Sorry.....!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’You should be!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’well i am!!!‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’haha, its fine.’</em>
</p><p>Yuki was next in line to hesitate in texting this next bit, but he figured that fair game was fair game.</p><p>
  <em>’what about you? You and Machi?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’...’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’what?!? You asked me the EXACT SAME THING!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’fair enough...’<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Me and her tried to date. But it didnt really work out. I kinda sorta figured out that I liked... guys. Not girls.’</em>
</p><p>Yuki and Manabe then sorta just... <strong>glossed</strong> over that awkward conversation. They instead started talking about more miscellaneous things. Next thing they knew, for the rest of the weekend they were texting non-stop. They would go on and on about random things.</p><p>Yuki quickly found that there was a lot to love about Manabe. Manabe liked to joke around and use goofy emojis. He liked to tease Yuki about his “old styled texting” and how he used whole words and not so many emojis. He even gave Yuki a cute little nickname: Yun-Yun!</p><p>Meanwhile, Manabe deep down loved how straight-laced Yuki could be when he teased the silver-haired boy. He seemed so much more serious, which attracted Manabe closer. Manabe and Yuki were quite the opposite of the other. They were enjoying their time texting more than either of them thought.</p><p>When Monday came along, they agreed they’d meet up during lunch.</p><p>Needless to say, both of them were super excited! Finally, the bell rang.</p><p>Manabe came over with Machi not far behind. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru look up at the duo and Yuki was quick to introduce them.</p><p>”Um, this is my friend Manabe and his friend Machi. I promised them that they could join us.”</p><p>Tohru smiled and stood to bow before the two. “Hello there! It’s a pleasure to meet you both!” Manabe and Machi bowed in return. Then, Uo and Hana soon joined them.</p><p>Manabe was quick to sit next to Yuki and it obviously didn’t take Yuki long to notice. They all ate and chatted together. But at one point, Manabe excused himself. But he for some reason asked Machi to come with him. She was confused, but complied with his request.</p><p>Not long after, Yuki had taken Tohru aside and they were trying to find a secluded area in the halls. But then they both heard Manabe and Machi. Yuki grabbed Tohru and they hid behind a corner nearby.</p><p>”I don’t know, Machi. I doubt he’d like me back. I mean, we don’t really know each other that well anyway.”</p><p>”Well, if that’s what is bothering you, then I’d probably just ask if he wanted to hang out. You both could go to a movie or for coffee. That way you both could get to know each other and see where that takes you.” Machi said in her simple, monotone voice. Even so, Manabe smiled widely and hugged her.</p><p>”Machi~~~! You’re the best!” He said, laughing. Machi growled and lightly pushed him off.</p><p>Tohru tapped Yuki’s shoulder. “This is your chance! Go and talk to him!” Yuki nodded and walked over.</p><p>Manabe heard his footsteps and turned around.</p><p>”Hey there, Yun-Yun!”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>An awkward silence kinda fell on the two. Their eyes trailed off to the walls and floors. But then they tried to speak.</p><p>”So...!” “Do you...!”</p><p>They awkwardly laughed. Yuki motioned for Manabe to go first.</p><p>”Nah, ladies first.” He said laughing.</p><p>Yuki gave a strained smile and lightly punched him.</p><p>”Haha, alright! I’ll go.” Manabe then took a deep breath.</p><p>”So... do you wanna, like, I don’t know... go out for coffee?” Yuki blushed.</p><p>”L-like a date?”</p><p>Silence...</p><p>“Uh.... yeah?” Yuki then bursted out laughing.</p><p>”Oh come on, Yun-Yun! That’s not fair to laugh at me! I’m trying to be serious here!” Manabe wailed his arms around like a child. Yuki put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>”It’s fine. I’d like that.”</p><p>Of course the bell decided to test Manabe’s patience and rang right at that moment. But Manabe knew he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he let this moment pass itself up. So he pulled Yuki closer and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away, leaving Yuki no time to respond. Manabe smiled.</p><p>”See ya then, Yun-Yun!!”</p><p>He then jogged off to his own classroom while Yuki was a flustered mess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like this was not my A game. I’m curious to see what y’all think of this story. Lemme know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>